


When the Summoner is Away

by Puns_and_Pickles



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dorks in Love, Fire Emblem Heroes - Freeform, Heroes on their day off, M/M, S-Supported Characters, Smut, romantic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 04:38:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puns_and_Pickles/pseuds/Puns_and_Pickles
Summary: The summoner has finally given Takumi a break from being leader, and he intends to use every second he can get to make up for lost time.





	When the Summoner is Away

**Author's Note:**

> I recently switched my lead Leokumi team out for Summer Leokumi, and as of posting this, neither of the originals have graced me (even once!!!) with their presence in the lobby. I’m convinced that they’re off somewhere making up for lost time. 
> 
> ❤️

“Hmmm, it’s been a while since I’ve done this to you, hasn’t it?” Leo chuckles into Takumi’s ear, fingers reaching deeper inside him and stretching his twitching entrance in their wake. It had been a while for them to have sex. He had to admit, being on guard in the palace was a full time job he had pledged himself to, protecting the summoner and all the other heroes. Takumi was representing their whole army, and yet-

“ _Fuck_ \- I missed you.” He curses, arching his back against the mage as he gracefully lifts his leg, holding his thigh to give Leo better access.

“I’ve missed you too. Our last mission- the way you saved me from that Light Mage- God, I wanted to take you right then and there~” Leo murmurs against his neck, tongue running up and down his sweat slicked muscles as he works him open. Teeth bite down hard against the thick muscle on his shoulder, and Takumi groans openly into the room. He’s going to be a mess of blue and red, a few marks already littering his neck…but he didn’t care. Let them see. Leo was his lover, and they had nothing to hide.

“Leo - _shit_ \- I want you! Please? Fuck me.” Takumi begs, feeling his hard member brush against his abdomen as he grinds harder onto the fingers inside. He knew he looked like a common whore- grabbing his partner and dragging him all the way back to their room- but screw that. He wanted Leo. He wanted him for all those weeks that the summoner stuck him on that podium- and while little kisses during missions were nice and all- it didn’t compare to the way Leo held him tight, whispering sweet nothings into his ear even when he was acting like _this_. Loose. Wanting. He never took advantage of him, taking Takumi slow and steady. It made him feel empowered instead of ashamed, letting his emotions go freely since he’d be wanted regardless. “I need you.”

“Shit, _Takumi_ -“ Leo curses, fingers reaching in deep one more time before he pulls out and rids himself if his own pants, slicking himself up. “Tell me how you want it.”

“Like this, please? We can go slow later, but right now I… ”Takumi gulps, eyes screwing shut as he feels Leo’s hard member brush against his ass. “…I just want you in me, okay?”

“Y-Yes” Leo gasps, breath hitching as he lines himself up. A few gentle nibbles against his neck is all Takumi gets before Leo pushes in.

“L-Leo-.” It burned. It had been weeks since they’d had the chance to enjoy each other like this- but that didn’t matter. Takumi knew he wouldn’t last long tonight, and that wasn’t the point. He just wanted to feel Leo, inside him, around him. Anywhere. Everywhere. All of him, right here.

“ _T-Touch me_.”

A hand comes up to hitch Takumi’s thigh higher, spreading him open as the mage begins with shallow thrusts. He arches back, mouth open in heavy pants as Leo whispers encouraging words against his shoulder, beckoning Takumi to meet him halfway.

Leo feels amazing, hot and thick- pushing him open and reminding him just how badly he’d missed his partner. Physically. Holding him tight and making love to Takumi. He wanted him over and over again, now, later, in the shower- gods. Takumi was crazy for letting his emotions get the better of him like this, but could you blame him? The way Leo was touching him, pushing just right, grabbing him roughly and making the pleasure pool behind his navel…it was maddening. He wanted more. Wanted all of him.

“Faster, I-“ Takumi gulps, knowing he wasn’t going to last. He groans when Leo speeds up, dick twitching inside of him as his walls are abused in a rising frenzy. Rough. Mercilessly. “L-Leo…”

It feels desperate, hips jerking back on their own as Takumi loses his composure. Curses fall from his lips, eyes falling shut as a hand clamps over his mouth, muting his delicious cries and gasps as Leo fuck him in earnest. He wanted this- wanted Leo to hold him close and never let him go…use him, break him, and then pick up the pieces.

 _Love him_.

“T-Takumi- I-“

“HMFP-! Takumi’s eyes shoot open when a electric pulse echoes through him, body tingling from the the way his climax was building behind his navel. He was close, Leo’s dick rubbing mercilessly against his sweet spot and pushing him with every snap of his hip. He moaned against the fingers over his mouth, hoping Leo was just as close as he was.

“Love-“ Leo cries against his ear, voice shaking as Takumi takes himself in hand, pumping to the sporadic way his lover pushes into him. He feels hot, on fire as he comes, eyes scrunched closed and toes curling as he lets go of the rising heat. Pleasure dances in every vein as he feels Leo orgasm inside him. “T-Takumi I-…”

 _I love you_.

“I-I…”

That’s what he feels, deep down in his heart. Static heat fizzling as Leo pulls out of him, letting go of his thigh as he he pulls Takumi against his heaving chest, forgotten hand running through damp silver strands as the fog clears. He feels Leo choke against his neck, panting as his heart slowly evens out, coming down from their shared high.

“ _Leo_ , I…I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like and comment for more content!


End file.
